His Curiosity
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Everyday I feel his gaze lingering on me, his sapphire burning with curiosity. Sequel to 'Her Eyes' One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will.**

**Note: This is the sequel/companion fic to 'Her Eyes' either one can stand alone but to get both Sasuke and Hinata's POV it would be best to read both. **

Everyday I feel his gaze lingering on me, his sapphire burning with curiosity. Nearly everywhere I go, the bus, my classrooms, even in the lunchroom I feel him watching me, he even watches while he's surrounded with his shallow friends.

I know exactly what he wants, he wants so see my eyes. To see one of the few signs that show what I used to be, a Hyuuga. I know longer care if people see my eyes, no one in this small town would be able to recognize the missing heir and her cousin. In this town everyone thinks that I'm a freak, it doesn't bother me, I'd rather be a freak rather than an overly meek, good for nothing, Hyuuga.

I place my headband in just right, making my dark bangs fall into my eyes. I take a look in my full-length mirror and smirk. Father, he really wouldn't like my outfit, it'd be to 'common' for him. I twirl around admiring my choice in clothing. I never could bring myself not to wear skirts; jeans seemed to constraining, so I compromised. Good-bye white granny skirts. Hello mini plaid skirts, like today's is neon green and black iris purple. My hoodie is the same dark shade of purple and the laces of my black leather boots are neon green, as is my belt.

"Hina-hime," I stop spinning and look at my nii-san, his muddy brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail and his clothes would be nothing but rags to our previous elders. Standing there against my doorframe wearing faded jeans and a tight black T-shirt with one of his favorite band's logo on it. "Do not forget Temari and Shino will be eating lunch with you this afternoon."

I've known them most of my life, they're the same age as my nii-san, four years older than me, and they also helped us so much when we escaped. Temari and her two younger brothers had hidden themselves from their clan, the KaSu, because they had wanted to do experiments on the little brother when he wasn't even a year old. Gaara was the same age as me but him and Kankuro lived a couple cities away.

"I didn't forget nii-san, but thank you anyway."

He nodded and looked me over, laughing once he was done, "Very un-lady like Hinata."

I grinned, it was our little inside joke, when ever I did something our clan would of considered wrong he'd say it's un-lady like.

"Thanks nii-san."

Neji reached down and picked up my black knapsack from beside the door and tossed it to me, "The bus is almost here."

I caught it and hugged him when I passed him in the hallway. Down the stairs I went, I jogging halfway then jumping the rest, I slowed my pace when I reached the door and I opened it, walking onto our lawn. I was always the first one on our bus, and I liked it that way.

The cream colored bus pulled up and slowly opened the door with a moan. I flashed a small smile at the bus driver and he nodded. As usual I went to back of the large vehicle and turned my head to look out the window.

One by one students were slowly filling the seats, though the one across from me was never looked twice at; everyone knew that was Sasuke Uchiha's, I mean Ketsuki's seat.

Sasuke was a lot like me. He ran from his clan, his duty, just like I did. I knew who he really was, and I knew he was looking to find out who I really am. I didn't mind, I liked him, but he would find out eventually.

The bus stopped in front of a black home with white shutter and trim, the complete opposite of mine. He got on the bus, not acknowledging anyone. Step by step he went towards his seat, the seat across from me. He would turn and stare out his window when he sat down. I knew he was looking in the glass at my reflection, so I would always bend my head so that my bangs would fall and cover my eyes.

When the bus arrived at our last stop, school, I was the last to get off, as usual. All my classes went the same as always, most of the teachers got the message and didn't make me talk or look up. I had high grades and didn't disrupt class, so I was the least of their worries. Though, there is one teacher who always tries to get me to talk, Kurenai Sarutobi. She was probably the only teacher I liked and really talked to. Kurenai reminded me a lot of my mother, she'd even come over to dinner occasionally with her little son, her husband had died tragically a few years back, she didn't really like to talk about it.

To begin the day I had Jiraya, and his assistant coach Kakashi, for P.E., following that was Social Studies with Iruka, no one ever made us call them by thier last name, just first, for third I had Kurenai, then I had lunch, I end the day with Science with Anko and then Reading with Gai. I normally missed forth, choosing to stay up on the roof; Anko never said anything about it, as long as I kept my grades up.

Every class, except for P.E., because it was a girls only class, Sasuke tried to see my eyes. The looks were just quick glances, only moments long. I know I've made myself sound really vain, thinking that some handsome guy his constantly looking at me, but it really is true. I'm not vain, not conceded, or condescending, I look only for the truth in things. I know better than a lot of people that truth really hurts, but it's better to know. So far I've made myself out like some little girl who needs to be pitied, but that is far what I'm looking for.

Let me make this clear. I want no pity. I want no empathy or concerns. I am content with the way I live.

The classes pass rather quickly and before I notice its lunch. I can't help but smile at the thought of my dear friends. They meet me at the front of the cafeteria doors and we walk in together.

We all sit together, Shino has his arm draped protectively over her shoulders and Temari places her head, bushy hair and all, on his chest. We whisper what has happened since the last time we've talked.

"Shino and I are having a baby!"

I gasp at the sudden news, we had been talking about cats when BOOM, "Seriously!" My smile breaks out across my face and I laugh, "When? How long? DETAILS!!" When it comes to kids, or anything relating I can't help but be, well, just giddy.

"Three months."

"Name?"

"If it's a girl Hitomi."

Shino spoke, his voice still only a whisper, "Boy, Kiba."

I can picture the pain in his eyes, because I can feel it in my heart. Kiba was one of our dearest friends, but he was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and killed. His crime, so they say, was my nii-san and my murder. He took the death penalty just so my cousin and I could live free.

I can feel Sasuke walk past me but I don't care, I'm too lost in my pain. I look up at Shino and smile, "I hope it's a boy."

Temari smiles a sad, mature smile, one she's given me since I can remember, "We do too." The two of them stand up and Temari walks over to me and gives me a hug, kissing me on my forehead, "We love you Hinata. See you at the house."

I return the hug, feeling my heart constrict with tears, "See you."

As soon as thier backs vanish I stand up and walk out of the lunch room, to my special place, the school roof, I know is was someone else's, that someone being Sasuke Uchiha's. Up there I can let my guard down, imagine his strong arms around me.

Step by step I make my way up there only to see him standing there, his hands gripping the railing. I walk over to ledge beside him and look over, the wind whipping my hair around, covering my eyes, "I thought this was someone else's spot. I'm sorry."

He just shrugs and it hurts when he does, "Hn."

I don't know if bringing up the memories of Kiba made me hypersensitive, but his coldness really hurts. I place my hands on the rail for support, and I can feel him looking at me, judging me. I let a few moments pass before I can't stand it anymore. "I can leave if you wish."

"I don't care what you do."

I wince and I feel a twisted smile form on my face, I misjudged him. I thought I knew him, the gentle boy from my childhood, but I was wrong. "No one ever does."

I let go of the rail and turn to walk away, then, I feel his warm hand grab me by my wrist and stare at me full on. "Let me see your eyes."

I shake my head, keeping it down, "No."

His gaze increases, "Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" I can't stand this any longer, my feeling are at its end, my ropes on my temper are fraying.

I raise my head, closing my eyelids tightly. I feel his contact-covered eyes, looking over my face, to me it seems he's memorizing every detail. While he does this it makes me feel like he really does feel something for me, maybe he really does care.

I open my eyes, gazing at him fiercely, loathingly, "We all have things we choose to hide Uchiha."

He squeezes my wrist but I don't care, "What did you call me."

I smirk, feeling angry, wanting to play it on the dangerous side. "U-chi-ha. I'm surprised you don't recognize you own family name."

He narrowed his beautiful, red eyes, "How do you know."

I stare straight into his eyes, "My eyes see all." I jerk my wrist from his and search his eyes, looking for his reactions, even for his love, I don't see anything in them, just hypnotizing crimson. "Surely you've heard of the Hyuuga. You know you and Itachi are not the only ones who choose the run, to hide who they are. Ever heard of the missing Hyuuga heir and her cousin?"

I turn and walk away, my heart shattering while I do so. It's obvious he doesn't care. It's obvious he doesn't remember our childhood together. It's obvious Sasuke Ketsuki is not the Sasuke Uchiha I loved as a little girl, and still love to this day.

**Yes!! I am done!! I've been meaning to do this forever!! - This is the sequel/companion to Her Eyes.**

**And also like to think Hotari-chan for reading and checking and critqueing this for me. - Everyone applaud her!!**


End file.
